I.M. Meen
I.M. Meen is a main villain from the game called "I.M. Meen". He is a rapist who hates goody-goody bookworms in his life. So he traps them in his labyrinth, and it's up to the player to free them. Appearance ---- I.M. Meen is a evil magician who traps children and puts them into his book. His age is rumored to be around 65, but it is possible that the use of magic has altered his appearance to fit his desires. He is frequently seen wearing a blue coat, but with the help of a chroma keyer can also wear other colors, such as red. He wears olive trousers and brown loafers which double as dancing shoes. His unkempt gray hair reminds one of Albert Einstein (whom he has a major crush on), although his facial features are more akin to Jay Leno, and his very flexible body is similar to Kermit the Frog. Aside from a variety of spell books, including his Magic Labyrinth tome, Meen owns a mirror which may be magical, and many pets and creatures which he uses to detain wretched children. Aside from the monsters, he also has employed under his services Gnorris the Gnome, who secretly disagrees with many of his master's schemes. He is known for horrible grammar, which the children trapped in his dungeon must correct to proceed further. Aside from dark dungeons and hunchbacked gnomes, Ivan Malachi Meen enjoys many forms of dancing, from upstanding ballroom waltzes to barnyard hoedowns, and is seldom seen without his dancing shoes. He also likes to sing while dancing, which is how he often begins the entrapment of goody-goody children within his labyrinth. It has been rumored that he doesn't get the pun of his own name, but he sustains that this is a myth. thumb|302px|right|The Intro History ---- Ian Malachi Meen was born to Percival and Sylvia Meen of Athens, Ohio on December 2nd, 1941. He became interested in dancing early on, and it has remained a hobby of his since. I. M. Meen began trapping children in his labyrinth around the age of 45, but his love of written word goes back to his college years, when he studied education at Hocking Technical College. His first job was a second grade teacher, and eventually found that he hated the goody-goody children that frequently corrected his spelling and grammar mistakes. He left the teaching career and went on to pursue a Magic degree at Ohio University. After finally mastering the art of magic, he began to write books while at the same time creating monsters that he frequently referred to as his 'Pets.' Soon after he finished his magic labyrinth, he employed the services of Gnorris the Gnome for henchman duties. Posing as a library, Meen was able to begin luring in smart children that he could trap within his labyrinth. He traps the smart children and puts them to his dungeon. His assistant Gnorris helps the player to find a scroll and other secrets. After conquering all four dungeons, the player fights I.M. Meen and defeats him. I.M. Meen starts crying and finally surrenders. Quotes seidoog-ydooG Zeedokedook! Smoking money for! Likes Saying "ZEEDOKEDOOK!" "THIS BOOK" HATES ---- GOODY-GOODY Children Rocky road ice cream Jethro Tull You Anal Sex (he says it hurts his butt) Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters Category:Characters - Villains Category:Perverts Category:Mice and Rats Category:People with bad teeth Category:Pedophiles Category:People from Mobius Category:Ian Malachi Meen, I. M. Meen, Zeedokedook Category:Characters Category:Characters - Zeedokedook Category:Characters - CD -I & DOS Category:Characters - Smoking money